


I Broke Your Nose In A Mosh Pit

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, Mosh Pits, Ouch!, Ugly Prompts, he started it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say first impressions matters but what if everything went terribly wrong from the start?! Could love still be on the cards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Broke Your Nose In A Mosh Pit

**Author's Note:**

> I found a post labeled 'Ugly Prompts' and after thinking how genius the idea was I decided to write a few out. The author of the 'Ugly Prompts' suggestion is Tokiosunset.tumblr.com

Elbows and fists swung with misdirection as heaving, sweaty bodies were thrown together with cruel intent. Recited words of a favoured track shrieked over an open mic, dampening the grunts echoing from the menacing mass of movement while the deafening drum beat and harmonising guitar solo brought it all together. The Mad Hatters accomplices, the dozy door mouse and the charming Cheshire Cat had pushed there way further into the madness becoming nothing more than additional moveable pieces, leaving him to stand among the side line.

Positioned between hardened bodies, shifting with a fluent sway, he attempted avoiding the harsher impacts or at least that was the intention. The thought crossed his mind for the hundredth time just how he'd been talked into attending such vulgar and alienating surroundings.

" _URGH ...Son of a ..._ " tears to fell relentlessly, down his flushed cheeks, blurring his chances of witnessing the exact cause of impact. Jefferson hissed sharply, using the ball of his palm, to wipe the moisture from his cheeks. It was upon witnessing the blood, trickling down his shaky fingers that the realisation of pain struck, shooting across the bridge of his nose.

\--- / * \ ---

Killian Jones, a relentless pirate, entered the mixed gender assigned washroom, wiping the sweat beading across his brow. His dampened clothing but into context just how humid the conditions of the club had become as he headed to the basins filling his cupped hand with the chilled running water.

" _It's turning into a riot out there mate ... A guy could loose a tooth or --_ " the words were cut short as water splashed and ran over his face; his free arm raising slightly as if to finish and reveal the inner joke.

" _Or perhaps even -- arrggghhhh -- a broken nose_ "

The ships captain sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth, taking note of the rose coloured droplets clinging the basin beside him. " _Looks like you ran into more than your share of bad luck mate, I mean, a man like you doesn't exactly strike me as the 'disastrous dancing' type. Despite its perks._ "

" _Perks_?!"

" _Aha, I maybe a pirate but true to my reputation I don't discuss conquests with just anyone._ "

The other man missed the sealing wink as he reached aimlessly for some paper towelling, wincing as his fingers neared the bridge of his nose. " _Fu-- ah, say no more, look pirate -_ "

" _Killian ..._ "

" _What ever; I'm Jefferson and though it's been nice -- chatting I'm not interested, evidently flattered but no._ "

Straightening his posture, Killian tightened his jaw " _While I agree, I'm not usually one to suggest indecent propositions especially in such a mundane fashion, I had hoped to restore some faith as I'm pretty confident your complaint may have been caused by my hand._ "

" _You did this?_ " The change in the other mans demeanour was sudden, appearing all the more menacing as a further droplets of blood trickled setting fresh trails.

" _Let me help, I've reset a few broken noses in my time_ "

" _Oh yeah?! Well mate, fix this ..._ "


End file.
